Cinderheart Speaks: A New Life
"I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan say these words before StarClan, so that they may hear and approve of my choice. Cinderheart will be the new leader of ThunderClan. Serve your Clan well. May StarClan light your path always..." said Firestar with his last breath. WindClan and ShadowClan had worked together and attacked ThunderClan in the middle of the night. And the battle killed Brambleclaw, the deputy, and Firestar, the leader. I dipped her head to the dying leader. "Goodbye, Firestar..." Then he took one last heaving breath, and was still. I jumped onto Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" I yowled. The ThunderClan cats gathered. "Firestar has announced me the new leader of ThunderClan, I will go into my den, and think for a moment of who my deputy will be. Jayfeather, take care of all of the injured cats. Get a cat to help you though, because it will be a lot for one cat to handle alone." I meowed. Jayfeather nodded, I'll let Horsekit help, she likes to hang out with me in the medicine den, and she knows almost all of the herbs already. A little brown tabby she-kit jumped up and ran to Jayfeather, to sit next to him. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. Then I went into my den. Who would be a good deputy, and maybe become leader someday? Thornclaw? No, too quick into battle. Hazeltail? Maybe. Then a cat popped into my head. Of course! This cat was strong, brave, and most importantly, loyal. I came out of my den and back onto Highledge. The cats had stayed where they were. "I have decided who my deputy will be. Lionblaze will be the deputy of ThunderClan." The cats cheered as Lionblaze climbed onto Highledge. He dipped his head, "Thank you, Cinderheart. I will do my best to serve my Clan." "Now I am going to travel to the Moonpool to receive my 9 lives and my warrior name, so Lionblaze will be in charge for now, until I get back." I lapped at the Moonpool. The water was icy, and it chilled me from my nose to my tail tip. I blinked open my eyes to find myself in StarClan's hunting grounds. 8 cats stood around me. The cats were : Bluestar, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Mousefur, Longtail, Runningwind, and Firestar. Bluestar padded up to me "With this life, I give you Honesty." Then Bluestar touched noses with me, and I felt like I fell into a fire. I yowled in pain, as she walked away. Then Lionheart stepped forward, "With this life, I give you Bravery." The same feeling rushed through my body as he touched noses with me. Whitestorm gave me the life of Kindness. Spottedleaf gave me the life of Loyalty. Mousefur gave me the life of Patience. Longtail gave me the life of Courage. Runningwind gave me the life of Swiftness. And last but not least, Firestar gave me the life of Leadership. As soon as I woke up, my legs were trembling form the pain from getting my lives. I became Cinderstar, and I knew StarClan would take care of me and my Clan. Lionblaze loved me, and I would bear his kits someday. I was completely happy. The End. Category:Stories for Contests